headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child
| running time = 89 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $8,000,000 | gross revenue = $22,168,359 (US) | preceded by = A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master | followed by = Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare }} A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child is an American feature film of the slasher and supernatural horror genres. It is the fifth installment in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. The movie was directed by Stephen Hopkins and written by Leslie Bohem based on a story treatment by Bohem, John Skipp and Craig Spector. It was produced by New Line Cinema and Smart Egg Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on August 11th, 1989. The film stars Robert Englund reprising his infamous role as demonic dream killer Freddy Krueger and Lisa Wilcox as the protagonist, Alice Johnson. Other stars in the film include Kelly Jo Minter as Yvonne, Danny Hassel as Dan Jordan, Erika Anderson as Greta Gibson, Nick Mele as Dennis Johnson and Joe Seely as Mark Gray. Cast Notes & Trivia * Production on A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child began on April 7th, 1989. It was filmed in Los Angeles, California. * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child was released to DVD by New Line Home Video on August 22nd, 2000. * is included on the A Nightmare on Elm Street Collection 7-disc Blu-ray boxset collection, which was released by Warner Home Video on March 5th, 2013. * In addition to playing Freddy Krueger, actor Robert Englund also plays the featured maniac seen in the flashback sequences of Westin Hills. The implication is that this was the man who actually impregnated Amanda Krueger. * Jill Adler, Victor A. Haddox and James Vallo are uncredited in this film. * The tagline for this film is, "It's a boy!". This is also intoned by Freddy Krueger himself in a singing cadence in the movie. * This is the final film in the series to use a number in its title. * Due to actress Patricia Arquette's pregnancy, the character of Kristen Parker was recast with Tuesday Knight now in the role. * This movie was released less than two weeks after the release of Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan. Both films are considered amongst the worst of their respective franchises. Redirects The following links redirect to this page. * Anoes 5 * Nightmare on Elm Street 5 * Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child * Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A * Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) * Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A (1989) * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5 * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) * The Dream Child See also External Links * * * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child at Wikipedia * * * * * References